


Freed-bury Bunny

by Rhov



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bunny Boy, Butt Slapping, Coming Untouched, Costume Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Easter, Fluff and Smut, Furry, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vibrators, love egg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6377683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laxus wants Freed to be his very own Easter bunny, costume, cotton tail, floppy ears, and ready to lay an egg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freed-bury Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> _Hoppy Easter! You can consider this as a spin-off of my AU fic "Catch the Thunder."_

Laxus folded his leg over his knee and leaned back in his chair, stroking his chin as he observed the sight in front of him. He had a devious gleam in his eyes and a domineering smirk.

"It fits?"

Freed trembled in front of him. "Y-yes."

"Yes … what?" Laxus asked in a low, gravelly voice.

He gulped, and his Adam's apple bobbled over a leather collar. "Yes … master."

"Mmh, good," purred Laxus.

"When … when you said you wanted a _Cadbury Bunny_ , I thought you meant the chocolate eggs!" Freed cried out, his voice edging toward cracking.

Laxus stood and strode toward him. Freed's gaze dropped, both out of habit from their normal slave/master play, and worried what Laxus might say about talking back to him, questioning his orders.

Laxus rubbed a furry one-piece rabbit suit Freed was wearing, complete with thick paw-like gloves, floppy ears on a hood, and a butt flap with a massive cotton tail. To make things worse, it was bright pink, glaringly vibrant in color. Laxus had also demanded that he wear a collar, further emphasizing his role tonight.

"It's not quite right," Laxus said as he gazed up and down the bunny onesie. "You see, I wanted you to be my _Cadbury Bunny_ , but do you know what makes them special, _different_ from your average rabbit?"

Freed arched an eyebrow. "Um … they lay eggs?"

Laxus smirked deviously, and it took only two seconds for Freed to understand.

"Laxus!" he cried out.

"I'm _Master_ now." The words were level and calm, which made them irresistible. Laxus reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a love egg vibrator that was even colored to look like an Easter egg. "Happy Easter, bunny. You prepped yourself, right?"

Freed gulped thickly and nodded, unable to speak through the shock.

"Good bunny. Down on all fours," he commanded.

Freed did not even need to think. His master was in full control now, and he would obey Laxus no matter what. He got onto his hands and knees, and his heart began to race.

Laxus knelt behind Freed and stroked his back to calm him. "You're my cute bunny tonight. My Cadbury Bunny. After I'm done with you, I'm going to have you lay this egg. Okay?"

The _okay_ was a request for consent. Freed braced himself for what he was about to agree to. Only after he was fully certain did he nod his head.

"Your safeword is simple: Easter. Say it."

His faint voice shook. "Easter."

"Good. Now…" He undid the butt flap on the onesie, exposing Freed's naked ass inside. Freed gasped at the cold air on his skin that was feeling stifled in the costume, but right away he felt Laxus calmly stroking his back. "You know it'll feel good."

Yes, he knew. Laxus had used toys like this before, and Freed knew how intensely they could please him.

"Relax," he whispered tenderly. Laxus already had a small bottle of lube in his pocket, prepared for this special night. He coated the egg, then lined it up. "Ready?"

Freed let out his breath and loosened himself up. He barely even nodded before he felt pressure. Laxus thrust the egg inside of him so quickly, Freed barely had time to do more than gasp at the shocking pleasure before he closed up around it, only a pull-string hanging down for later retrieval.

"That's my good Easter bunny," Laxus praised, massaging his butt cheeks. Then he snapped the flap back into place and gave Freed a soft spank over the cotton tail. "Now, what to do with you?" He walked slowly back to the chair, tapping something with each methodical step. Freed ventured a glance up and saw he was tapping the remote that activated the love egg. "Oh? You're wondering when I'm going to use this." Laxus held up the remote. "You get it if you're a good bunny. But I'm not so sure you'll want it."

Freed arched an eyebrow. Why in the world _wouldn't_ he want to be pleasured?

"You see," Laxus smirked as he took his seat and crossed his leg again, "I plan on having you wear that outfit until I'm ready for you to lay the egg. I won't let you take it off … no matter what."

Freed gave a sharp gasp. If Laxus used the love egg to vibrate him inside, he was naked inside this costume. He would mess it! It was something Laxus would definitely do to humiliate him, too.

"That's a good expression." Laxus licked his lips as he saw the pale horror. "Now, let's see. You're probably hungry, right?"

Laxus stood and walked to the kitchen, leaving Freed on his knees, shaking too hard to stand. Freed felt himself getting aroused just from the thought of humiliation, knowing what Laxus planned. And he wanted it! He wanted to obey, to surrender, to follow Laxus no matter what he ordered. It had always given him the greatest pleasure, for as long as they had known one another.

Laxus returned with a carrot, and Freed had to chuckle. _Of course_ , it was a carrot. He was a rabbit today, after all. However, Laxus returned to his seat, tapping the carrot in his hand contemplatively. He suddenly took a large bite, crunching away at the vegetable. Freed's eyebrow twitched. That was supposed to be for _him_.

"Do you want some food?" he asked with his mouth full.

Freed's head dropped subserviently. "If it pleases you, master."

Laxus chuckled with a satisfied smile. Then he held the carrot out. "Come here. You'll eat at my feet. Oh, and … hop here," he said with inquisitiveness.

Freed was not sure how he could _hop_ wearing such a bulky rabbit costume, but he made little leap-frog like jumps, not wanting to hurt his knees. He looked down at the thick paw gloves. They were annoying and impeding, but he still tried to make little hops.

Suddenly, something vibrated in his ass, and Freed just about collapsed mid-hop. He stopped, shocked, his heart racing from the surprise, and his whole body began to shiver with pleasure. Just as quickly, it turned off, leaving him panting loudly in the quiet house.

"Something the matter, pet?"

Freed trembled and looked up at the smug look. He tried to hop again, and again he felt vibrations deep inside.

"Ah-ahhhhh!" He meant to grab for his arousal that was growing rapidly, but his gloved hands plus the thick costume meant he could barely do more than put a little pressure to hold himself back. He began to realize a problem with this situation. Laxus had said he was not going to take off the costume, and Freed could not really stroke himself with his hands impeded.

Did Laxus plan to have him come untouched?

"Come on, bunny," he called again, shaking the carrot to entice him to continue forward.

Freed moved slower now, fearing more vibrations and eager for them. As he made a weak hop, there was nothing. Another slow and pathetic leap on his hands and knees brought him to Laxus' feet. Freed was still panting and shaking inside, anticipating more, wanting it yet dreading it.

"Was that okay, pet?"

Freed looked up, and he smiled that Laxus was still making sure he was okay. He nodded, silent since he was just a pet and rabbits did not make sounds. A massive hand landed on the floppy ear hood, and Freed hummed happily to be petted.

"You're doing good," Laxus said soothingly. "Now, to reward you."

Instead of handing over the carrot, Laxus held it up right at his crotch like a bright orange cock. Freed had to laugh, but struggled to stifle it. However, Laxus smiled to see that his idea amused his pet.

"Go on, eat up."

Mischievous eyes glanced up briefly, and Freed licked up the edge of the carrot, lapping it sensually before finally chewing off the top.

"Damn," Laxus hissed, and he shifted in his chair.

Freed saw the leather pants already tenting, yet Laxus kept the carrot in the same location. After swallowing, Freed slid the carrot into his mouth again, going deep this time, sucking on the carrot just as erotically as he did to Laxus. He heard a heavy inhale above him, but nothing more. Laxus sat motionlessly, watching Freed giving one hell of a sensual blow job to a _carrot_ , of all things.

"Eat quicker," Laxus said, the words low, commanding, and edged with need.

Freed obediently took another bite and sat on his heels to chew. He kept eating normally, only sometimes giving teasing sucks to the carrot before taking a bite, until he was down to the nub.

"Good bunny," Laxus praised. "Are you still hungry?"

Freed's eyes turned up with a gleam, showing just how _hungry_ he was.

Laxus loosened his belt, undid his pants button, and slid the zipper down. He watched as Freed's tongue darted out and his eyes fixated on the awaited treat. Laxus pulled out his erection and leaned back in the chair again.

"Eat up," he ordered.

Freed crawled closer, running his hands up Laxus' thighs to spread them a little wider so he could fit between the muscular legs. With the thick gloves, he could not stroke Laxus, so it had to be all with his mouth.

"Wait."

Freed's mouth already hung open, ready to devour. He looked up, wondering why he could not start right away.

Laxus pulled out the remote. "I wouldn't want to scare you and have you bite my dick." He twisted a dial, and Freed felt the egg in his ass buzz back to life.

"Ahh!" he cried out, almost doubling over. He was thankful Laxus had not surprised him while his mouth was full.

"Now, eat your carrot, bunny."

Freed gulped hard, shivering as he felt himself stiffening yet could not touch himself. He leaned back up again and pressed Laxus' cock into his mouth.

"That's it," he groaned, stroking the floppy ears. "My good pet."

Freed moaned at the tender praise and tried to focus hard on pleasing him, but the vibrations grew stronger, slowly, gradually. Laxus was putting him to the test now. Who would break first, himself to Freed's talented mouth, or Freed to the love egg?

Freed's erection was starting to get painful, and he tried to reach down. Again, all he could do was press a bit and rub through the gloves and thick costume. The inner lining scratched at his inflamed skin, and he knew he must already be dripping against the outfit.

"Damn, so good," moaned Laxus.

Immediately, the vibrations grew potently stronger. Freed yanked back, lips drenched, and moaned loudly. The gloves tried to rub again. His erection poked at the rabbit costume, but all he managed to do was have the fabric rub him painfully.

"Hands and knees, now!" Laxus demanded sharply.

Freed collapsed, gasping and beginning to sweat in the stifling onesie. He hoped Laxus was going to bring him some relief.

"Rabbits … don't … masturbate!"

A light squawk escaped his throat. _Relief_ was the last thing on Laxus' mind just then.

"Feeling as horny as a rabbit, eh? Bad bunny. I think your little cotton tail needs a spanking."

Laxus knelt behind Freed and rubbed his ass. The costume liner scratched over his sweating skin and made him flinch.

"Count it," Laxus ordered.

The hand that spanked him was barely even felt through the furry material, but the jar to the egg inside of him made Freed cry out.

"One," he groaned.

The vibrations suddenly increased, and Freed almost fell to his face.

"Back up, bunny," Laxus snapped.

Freed's limbs shook as he forced himself back into a position on his hands and knees. Laxus spanked again. The padded hit did not sting like usual, but the scratches from the stiff liner felt almost like a rug burn on his damp skin.

"T-two!"

There was another increase in the strength of the vibrator, and Freed clenched his hands inside the thick paw gloves. When Laxus spanked him again, it was like those vibrations were sent rolling up his spine.

"Ah! Three!"

"So good," Laxus groaned, and he turned the remote dial up a little more. Freed let out a ragged moan, and Laxus reached down to himself, stroking his own erection as the sound of Freed's erotic gasps pushed his limit. Laxus gulped down the desire to finish himself off right there, and instead he delivered another smack to Freed's ass.

"Fuck … f-four."

This continued, the vibrations slowly increasing after each spank, until Freed was shaking, his limbs barely holding himself up, sweat covering every inch of skin, and a wet spot on the furry fabric from dripping pre-cum. Nine spanks, and he swore he could not take more. He guessed Laxus was going up all ten settings on the vibrator, which meant this last one would put him at the highest intensity.

"Last one, bunny." Laxus suddenly unsnapped the butt flap and gave a resounding flat-handed smack to Freed's bare ass.

The pain to his raw butt cheek made Freed scream "TEN!" A split second later the vibrations surged to their maximum. He collapsed, his paw grabbed down to his crotch, but he was not sure if he wanted to rub or hold back. Neither was truly possible. His paws could only scrape the rough fabric over hypersensitive skin, and holding back … it was too late already.

Laxus watched with a sneer of lust as Freed convulsed on the ground, partially humping the carpet, partially shuddering as spurt after spurt messed the inside of the costume. He licked his lips, in awe at Freed's resilience to last this long.

"Good bunny," he groaned, watching as the jolting costumed body began to slow down and sink. "So good."

"Master … no more," he whimpered.

Laxus turned off the love egg and rubbed out the inflamed handprint on Freed's ass. "Is my Easter bunny ready to lay his egg?"

Freed nodded, and he felt Laxus pull the love egg out of his ass. He gave a long sigh and curled onto his side. He panted, feeling the wet mess inside smearing over his skin, beyond humiliated for ruining the costume with his cum.

"I know you haven't finished yourself, Master, but … _Easter_. I need out of this. Sweating too much."

"All right," Laxus said soothingly. He unzipped the onesie and carefully peeled it off Freed's clammy skin. "Damn, you're sweating like a pig in this costume." He put the onesie into a pink pile off to the side. "Are you okay?"

"Dizzy," he whispered, not sure if he could move.

"You're probably dehydrated. Wait a sec."

Laxus rushed off to the bathroom and returned with a small towel moistened in cold water. He used tissues to clean up the cum smeared over Freed's skin, then wiped down the sheen of sweat with the cold towel. Laxus saw where the liner had rubbed a slight burn into Freed's knees and groin.

"You pushed yourself too far," he muttered. "I swear, you don't know your limits."

"I do," Freed said, shaking as the cold water gave him goosebumps. "I knew to end it now. Just … wanted to finish. I need a drink."

Laxus had Freed's favorite sweetened tea ready for him and cuddled him as he drank. Once he finished the cup, Laxus fetched a soft blanket and wrapped him up, rubbing out his limbs until his shaking stopped. Then he hoisted Freed into his arms and carried him to bed. They curled up together, and Laxus soothed out where the costume had rubbed Freed's skin to a burnished pink. With gentle attentiveness, he applied some aloe lotion onto the worst areas.

"That outfit is ruined," Freed said sleepily as Laxus attended to him.

Laxus focused on a slight fabric burn to Freed's knees. "It'll be fine, just gotta find dry cleaners who don't ask too many questions." He set the lotion aside and cuddled Freed some more, spooning around him. "So, what else do you want to do today?" he asked, stroking back damp strands of green hair.

Freed nuzzled against Laxus' chest. "I want to watch _Easter Parade_."

Laxus let out a light scoff. "You and your obsession with Fred Astaire, seriously!"

"But first…" Freed twisted around and rested on top of Laxus' broad chest. "This bunny wants to finish his carrot." He slid down to where Laxus was still erect.

"If you're dizzy…"

Turquoise eyes glared up, instantly silencing all protests. Laxus muttered a curse. He knew that when Freed wanted something, there was no point in arguing. There was not a thing he could deny him, no matter how bizarre and kinky the request.

Laxus reached down and stroked his green hair, thinking how the cowlicks looked a bit like rabbit ears. "If my bunny is still hungry—"

He did not even have time to finish speaking before Freed dived down and took Laxus all the way to the back of his throat.

"Holy fuck, Freed," Laxus moaned, clenching a handful of hair as Freed bobbed on him fast and mercilessly. "Oh damn, that's … I won't last long," he warned.

Freed hummed around his cock in understanding but did not let up his ravenous sucking.

"Seriously, you're so … damn … g-good. Shhhhit!" He clenched at the bed sheets as his body tensed up. "Freed, slow down! I'm serious, slow the fuck … d-down … gonna … oh _fuck!_ "

He really had been pushed to his limits spanking Freed with the love egg inside. Now all that tension snapped and poured out. He heard gulps, hums of pleasure, and all he could do was surrender to him.

"My horny rabbit! Damn," he panted wearily, clenching and releasing handfuls of hair. "Such a good bunny. Dammit, so good. So … good."

Freed raised up and wiped his mouth with a smug smile. "Thank you for the carrot, master."

Laxus suddenly grabbed him, yanking him into a crushing hug on top of his chest. "You are the best goddamn _Cadbury Bunny_ ever." He laughed wearily and gave Freed a kiss. "I love ya so much, Freed."

He smiled and leaned over, rubbing their noses together in a cute bunny kiss. "I love you, too. But I expect chocolate now. And some Judy Garland and Fred Astaire."

"Whatever my bunny wants," Laxus sighed happily, returning the bunny kiss with a soft laugh. His eyes shined up at Freed with joy as they cuddled together in bed just a little bit longer.


End file.
